


La Espuma del Mar

by Obsscure



Series: Festival de Ciencias - 2ª Ronda [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienciasftw, Español | Spanish, F/F, Fanfiction, Fest, Gift, Prompt Table, Romance, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny se sienta en la arena a mirar a Gabrielle Delacour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Espuma del Mar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [albaclara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=albaclara).



> Respuesta al Tema #02: [_Océano_](http://i667.photobucket.com/albums/vv34/bunnies_farm/Tablas/CsFestR02TBImgBiol02.jpg) de la _Tabla B/Imágenes (Biología)_ en la segunda ronda del _Festival de Ciencias_ , para la comunidad [cienciasftw](http://cienciasftw.livejournal.com/).

  


El viento de Tinworth en esa época del año es lo suficientemente fresco para salir a mirar el paisaje arropada con una frazada. Ginny sólo quiere sentarse un rato en la arena y simular que está observando con interés los grises de esa tarde difuminarse con el mar que se extiende delante de ella. A su espalda Shell Cottage permanece silenciosa, las incrustaciones en sus paredes le dan aspecto de una extraña joya enclavada en una playa inmensa.

A Ginny se le da muy mal eso de disimular. No es que la mire intensamente o desvíe los ojos cuando ella se da cuenta, pero lo cierto es que hay algo hipnótico en la forma en que la espuma en las olas suaves de la orilla lame los pies desnudos de Gabrielle. El viento le levanta la cortina plateada de cabello y también la falda mostrando la piel de los muslos, quizá demasiado. Ginny entierra sus propios pies en la arena y se encoge dentro de la frazada cuando se imagina que Gabrielle se hunde un poco más en el agua, tan despacio que podría hacer que el instante durara una eternidad, y la espuma (blanca, efervescente) le sube lentamente entre sus piernas dejando un rastro sutil y húmedo, alcanzando más allá de lo que Ginny debe permitirse fantasear, estremeciéndola.

 _Igual que un beso_.

Uno de esos largos y placenteros. Censurados.

Porque Gabrielle no es más que una niña con las formas a medio hacer y mirada diáfana, jugando en la playa mientras Ginny se inquieta por lo poco dispuesta que está para interrumpir esas impresiones.

 _Es su naturaleza Veela_. Se justifica.

Pero le parece más como esa pintura muggle que ha visto en algún libro, en el que una joven desnuda flotando sobre una concha marina llega a tierra por el soplo de unos ángeles.

Ginny piensa que ella podría soplar sobre el rostro de Gabrielle para quitarle los granos de arena que han sido arrastrados hasta allí por el viento, pero se conforma con recibirle entre la frazada cuando la niña decide que es demasiado sensible para ese clima. Ginny huele la sal en su pelo y percibe el temblor de la piel fría contra la suya, demasiado real, demasiado cercana. Tiene la impresión de que eso que siente no es ningún influjo mágico sino orgánico, y eso le da más miedo porque no conoce un hechizo contra eso.

~▣~


End file.
